Byakuya Togami/Image Gallery
Character Designs Official Designs Togami_Byakuya_design_game.png|Byakuya's design. 29.jpg|Byakuya's profile information. 30.jpg|Byakuya's official design along with his beta design. 31.jpg|Sprites. 32.jpg|Sprites (2). Byakuya in Another Episode.jpg|Byakuya's sprite and 3D Full Body Model. Beta Designs Beta desings.jpg|Byakuya In the Beta version (Top - the first order from left to right). Togami´s Beta.jpg|Byakuya's Beta design. Beta Taka and Byakuya design.jpg|A newer version of Byakuya's beta art and designs from the Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload Handbook along with Kiyotaka Ishimaru. Early Togami.png|Byakuya's early design. Early Togami reading sketch.png|Byakuya's early design when Makoto Naegi and Toko Fukawa spying on him in the library. Game Events Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Beta Danganronpa10.png|Byakuya on the Danganronpa Beta poster screen. DanganronpaTogami'sBeta.jpg|Byakuya's Beta close up. Danganronpa-Unused-Cutscene.png|Byakuya in an unused cutscene where everyone is approaching the door to the academy. Official Prologue Everyome' is looking at you oddly half of them don't even have their eyes open.png|Makoto encountering all the other students. Chapter 1 Morning meeting.png|Morning meeting in cafeteria. Morning_Exercise.jpg|Doing morning exercises. Chapter 2 Togami_Reading.jpg|Byakuya reading in the library as he ordered Toko who was spying on him to take a bath. Chapter 3 Ishi_Yamada_Death.jpg|Makoto and Byakuya discovered Hifumi Yamada and Kiyotaka Ishimaru's moved corpse. Chapter 4 Asa Smack.jpg|Aoi Asahina slapped Byakuya after he angered her by keep insulting Sakura Ogami. 0ACDC250.png|Byakuya testing the powder while everyone tells him to stop. Chapter 5 Dismantle_Monokuma.png|Dismantling Monokuma. Bad ending.png|Bad Ending. Chapter 6 Neagi_Reading.png|Reading about Fenrir. Naegi's pic.png|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started. Hagakure's pic.png|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (2). Asahina's pic.png|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (3). Dangan Ronpa Group Photo.PNG|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (4). Special Togami room.png|Byakuya's room. tumblr_n17qk3Ste01riv22do1_1280 (1).png|Byakuya's underwear. Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Chapter 6 Event 164.png|Byakuya arriving in the last class trial. Event 176.png|Makoto, Kyoko Kirigiri, and Byakuya leaving the class trial. Event 179.png|Makoto, Kyoko and Byakuya at the dock port (1). Event 180.png|Makoto, Kyoko and Byakuya at the dock port (2). Event 182.png|Makoto, Kyoko and Byakuya leaving the island. Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Komaru first meeting Byakuya.png|Komaru Naegi meeting Byakuya. bandicam 2014-09-12 20-58-17-557.jpg|Byakuya with a group of Future Foundation members. Byakuya introducing himself.png|Byakuya introducing himself. Byakuya handsome.png|Byakuya as dreamed by Toko. Tumblr ncgwj699lw1tkw4flo1 1280.png|Byakuya chained up in the Warriors of Hope's base in Toko's depiction. TogamiDRAE.png|Byakuya communicating with Makoto. Toko.png|Toko's fantasy about her and Byakuya. o1oOC7X.jpg|Toko's fantasy about Byakuya and Komaru. 47JAMXp.jpg|Byakuya profile. Anime Screenshots Opening Byakuya_Togami_and_Touko_Fukawa_in_the_DR_anime_opening_HQ.png|Byakuya and Toko in the opening. Episode 01 Togami_introduction_anime_EP1_HQ.png|Byakuya's introduction. Episode 03 Togami anime episode 3.jpg|Byakuya shocked as he witnesses Leon Kuwata's execution. Episode 08 Asahina slapping Togami.jpg|Hina slapped Byakuya after he angered her by keep insulting Sakura Ogami. Episode 09 Byakuya drinking the powder.jpg|Byakuya tests the "poison" powder. Byakuya Togami ep 9.jpg|Byakuya reaffirming Hina as the culprit. Byakuya shocked.jpg|Byakuya being shocked after knowing the truth behind Sakura's murder. Episode 10 Togami episode 10.jpg|Byakuya discovering a class that smelled blood and entrails. Episode 12 Byakuya interviewed by Jin.jpg|Byakuya agreeing to stay locked in the school for life. Byakuya looking a picture.jpg|Byakuya looking at a photo given by Monokuma. Naegi picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started. Hagakure picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (2). Aoi picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (3). Fukawa's hint.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (4). Byakuya picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (5). Togami after Junko's appearance.jpg|Byakuya's reaction after the real Junko Enoshima's appears. Episode 13 Danganronpa original photo.jpg|Class 78th. Byakuya desperate.jpg|Byakuya in shock after knowing the truth about The Tragedy. Togami motivated by Naegi's words.jpg|Byakuya recovered from his shock with Makoto's encouragement. Fukawa and Byakuya in ep 13.jpg|Byakuya and Toko smiling before they "graduate" from the academy. End Cards Danganronpa Ed10card.jpg|Byakuya in the end card of episode 10. Manga Appearances File:Togamichibi.png|Byakuya, chibi-style. Makoto trying to stop Mondo and Byakuya's fight.png|Makoto trying to stop Byakuya and Mondo Owada's fight. Shocked faces after Mukuro's 'exceution'.png|Byakuya's reaction after he witnessed Mukuro Ikusaba's (disguised as Junko) death. Leon being dragged away reactions 1.png|Byakuya's reaction as he witnesses Leon being dragged away from the trial room by Monokuma. Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo - Danganronpa Another Episode: The Manga Mangatogami.jpg|Byakuya using the the Hacking Gun. Fantasytogami.jpg|Toko's fantasy version of Byakuya. Mangatoko3.jpg|Toko's fantasy about marrying Byakuya. Danganronpa The Stage ~Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei v03L.jpg|Byakuya's (Ryota Ozawa) Full Outfit in the play. 37282.png Official Art Dranime-bluraydvd-vol 5.jpg|Byakuya on the cover of Dangan Ronpa the Animation Volume 5 with Genocide Jack and Toko. Byakuya, Yasuhiro and Leon DVD cover vol 3.jpg|Byakuya, Leon and Yasuhiro Hagakure on the DVD cover of Danganronpa the Animation Volume 3. Naegi, Hagakure and Togami Official art.jpg|Official Art. Byakuya and Makoto in Official scan.jpg|Official Scan. Danganarticle.jpg|Magazine article. Tumblr_mozgjpJqUB1rbdrw4o1_1280.jpg|Magazine article. Tumblr_mozgjpJqUB1rbdrw4o5_1280.jpg|Magazine article. Magazine2.jpg|Magazine article. Makoto, Byakuya and Kyoko in magazine article.jpg|Magazine article. Danganronpa Boys.jpg|Official Art. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 2.jpg|Dangan Ronpa Reload promo art. Danganronpa Reload official art ByakuyaHifumiNagito.jpg|Danganronpa Reload official art. Danganronpa Reload official art Byakuya and Byakuya D2.jpg|Danganronpa Reload official art with his imposter. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 3.jpg|Danganronpa Reload official art. Byakuya n Togami from the official trailer.png|Byakuya and Makoto from the Chain Chronicle Crossover trailer. tumblr_mr6p9dj5V71rp03jbo6_500.jpg|Unused execution art. 07-21.jpg|Byakuya's model in Chain Chronicles. Tumblr ng9j1ncmiC1rtyinao1 1280.jpg|Official Art. tumblr_nm4jlhZyec1ta0558o2_1280.png|Unlimited Battle victory pose. tumblr_nm4jlhZyec1ta0558o3_250.png|Byakuya feeling the power. Official Site Togami_Official_Anime_Site.png|Byakuya on the official anime site. Togami Elite Official Site 2.jpg|Byakuya on the official game site (character part). Byakuya on the official.png|Byakuya on the official Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload site. Choose your character.png|Byakuya on the character select screen. Togami Byakuya Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo Official Site.png|Byakuya from the official site. Category:Image galleries